Return of the Serpent Lord
by Isebas
Summary: Within the soul of Harry Potter slumbers the Serpent Lord. Awakened he vows to bring the fracture wizarding world to heel. To right wrongs and to correct history.
1. Emergence of the Serpent Lord

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

* * *

Life was weird at times, very weird and chaotic. That was something that fifteen year old Harry James Potter could tell you. Adding magic to life just amplified it many times. So many things had happened to him since he was little. Weird things always happened around him and he was blamed for it by his muggle relatives.

When he was eleven he had received an invitation to a school for magic. Honest to god MAGIC! The one thing his relatives had always swore didn't exist. At least he now knew why they hated him. He hadn't expected that at the end of the year he would end up facing his parents murderer and saving a highly prized magical stone that granted immortality and riches beyond man's dreams.

Second year he battled another version of Voldemort and fought and killed a basilisk after finding out he was a Parselmouth.

Third year an insane wizard had escaped from Azkaban supposedly to finish Harry off. In the end Harry discovered that wizard was innocent having been framed, his godfather and not out to kill him. Harry had both time traveled and banished over a hundred Dementors from the school grounds that same night.

When he was fourteen he had been entered into a deadly Tournament to fight his way through the three tasks. In the third task he found himself kidnapped, a fellow student killed and himself used in a ritual to revive Voldemort. It was only through luck and the incompetence of his enemies that he escaped. The Minister had denied his return and had all but broke with Dumbledore.

Harry had been banished back to his muggle relatives and this led to this night. Here he was now fifteen years old facing off against a pair of Dementors after his cousin had knocked him around a bit.

" _Expecto – Expecto Patro –_ " Harry's head gave a heavy throb throwing off his concentration. He despaired as his wand was knocked from his hand before he was seized by surprisingly strong arms. Harry struggled as the mouth of the Dementor came closer to him. He screamed as his the pain in his mind spiked, there was a wrenching sensation before darkness consumed him.

* * *

Salazar Ezekiel Slytherin. Some of Prium Slytherin and Magdalena Slytherin nee Peverell. Eldest child of four. Half-blood wizard born to Half-blood father and Pureblood mother. Founder of Hogwarts. Husband of two and father of ten. Reviled. Dark Wizard. Evil. Dark Lord.

Salazar scowled as he awoke in the body of a fifteen year old wizard over six centuries after he had died.

Time had distorted his history and that of the other Founders greatly. Twisted them into a mockery of themselves. His House was now the House of Evil and Godric's was known as Light and Noble. Rowena's House was now the House of Nerds and Snobs and Helga's the House of Leftovers and Nobodies. Honestly by modern terms each and every one of his fellows and himself would be called dark wizards and witches. Most modern witches and wizards would never understand the things they had done. Never understand the necessity of their actions. They did not know the life of struggle they lived in the past. They were safely hidden from muggles and had a government to try and protect them.

Salazar shook his head at the foolishness of the future. Of what had become of the Wizarding World. The damned Purebloods were destroying the Wizarding World. Stagnation and corruption was seeping into every corner of their society. They advocated the removal or sometimes outright death of the New Bloods. He himself had a burning hatred of muggles and had his own issues with the New Bloods but it had largely been blown out of proportion.

Salazar felt that his hatred of muggles was justified. He had only been twenty-two when he returned from Rome with his father to find their home on fire. They had found his twelve year old brother Octavius naked upon their lawn. It was clear even from a distance that he had been tortured. His sweet little brother who loved listening to Salazar's tales or gazing in awe at the magic he he willed upon the world. Octavius had been beaten savagely, strangled, emasculated, defecated upon and gutted. He had been left to rot on the ground like garbage.

His mother and younger sisters, ages eleven and seven, had been kidnapped from their home.

It was in the woodlands nearby their home that his father and he had found the remains of their family burned and left to rot in burned out pyres. Salazar's fists clenched in remembered rage and pain. Witches and wizards didn't have the Flame-Freezing Charm back then to keep them safe and their wands had obviously been confiscated. It was only when they moved them to be buried that they had found out all three had been violated before they were killed. Salazar and his father had roared out their hatred, anger and pain before they tracked down the perpetrators.

His father and Salazar had tracked them to a nearby village. To their fury those responsible were not only muggles but also wizards who had wanted what the Slytherin family had. His father and he had not made their end easy or painless. They had slaughtered the entire village along with their livestock before they burned the village to the ground.

They had cursed the ground to never grow fertile crops again, and that any structure built upon the land would decay quicker than natural and at the worst time. That wasn't the last time muggles had attacked those that Salazar loved but it was the most heart-wrenching. His father and he had returned to their ruined home and buried the family beneath their blood warded family cemetery. They had gathered what riches and property they still had and had traveled to the keep of Salazar's uncle, Efelstan in modern day Scotland. There he continued his studies both magic and martial before leaving to travel the world.

Salazar had met the man and a woman who would help him forever change the shape of the future of wizard kind in 987 and 989 respectively. Godric of the Hollow, as he was known then, was twenty-seven when they met to Salazar thirty-two. Godric was a half-blood born in what would become known as Godric's Hallow. His father Alferic was a local Lord and his mother a pureblood witch.

It wasn't until later that Godric had taken up the name Gryffindor when he slew a monstrous griffin that was terrorizing a village. The red haired bearded man was a monster of a wizard, both taller than Salazar's own considerable height of six feet and, to borrow a modern phrase, built like a brick shithouse. He was a monster with a sword and a wand. Godric was loyal, courageous and would do almost anything for a friend. He also didn't always think things through, was stubborn, brash and loved to fight so much that it often got him into trouble. Salazar couldn't even begin to count the number of brawls and duels the two had participated in because of Godric's brashness.

The woman he had met was Rowena Ravenclaw. A half-blood daughter of New Blood noble father and half-blood mother. It was quickly apparent that Rowena had a vast potential in both intelligence and magic. She had refused her betrothal to a muggle nobleman and had fled the castle when she was nineteen. It was then that Salazar and Godric met her.

The three of them had met Helga in 992. Helga was a half-blood witch. Her parents had been from the Northlands, or Scandinavia as it was known now. They had been farmers who moved to Wales to start a new life. They were killed in a raid when Helga was thirteen leaving her with little magical knowledge but that of Runes and a few cantrips. Helga escaped from the attackers and was later found by a witch named Griselda who made her livelihood as a healer.

It was Griselda that had taught Helga to read and write. She also taught her to identify and gather herbs, plants, liquids and animal products. She taught her how to brew and make healing potions and poultices and other concoctions. It was while with her that Helga found she had a unique bond with animals. She was able to understand them and make herself understood to them.

For the next five years they traveled learning together and planning their future. It was during these travels that Salazar had met his first wife Marla, a fierce and proud witch from Greece. Marla had had long hair the color of amber and eyes as blue as the sea. She had wicked temper but could also be the sweetest woman you had ever met. She had been the great love of Salazar's life. Salazar's first born son Thalon had been born in 995 before he was swiftly followed by his sister Elizabeta a year and a half later.

It had become clear in their travels that magical people were in danger and a large portion of the population knew little of magic. They were a danger to themselves and others. Salazar had called together a meeting of the Council of Wizards, a collection of Noble witches and wizards who ruled over those of lesser blood. There he and his friends had argued and gained support to build a school where they could gather magical children together. A school where many students could learn from Masters in safety. To help bring a new stability to their country.

They used land left to Salazar by his Uncle Efelstan. They had originally planned to use the keep of his Uncle but quickly found it was too small. Instead they decided to build an entirely new castle while teaching classes in the keep. They begun the construction of Hogwarts in the year 997 with the help of the dwarves and took them nearly seven years. Salazar and his friends had gone on to expand the lake nearby, stocking it with fish for food and even a squid Godric had discovered somewhere and befriended. A colony of merpeople had been allowed to make their own settlement in the lake in exchange for helping to catch food for the school.

The four of them had also expanded the forest next to the school. They had made the forest into a safe haven for magical creatures with Helga's help alongside several druids. The creatures would have a safe place to live and they would be able to gather ingredients from them for potions, wands and artifacts. Salazar had even brokered a treaty with two clans of centaurs to be allowed to live in the forest in peace in return for them gathering game, herbs, potion ingredients and defending the future students. Masters from around the country and those near flocked to the school to share their knowledge and to learn from each other.

A village, Helga later named Hogsmeade, sprung up near the school as they offered safety through power and wards. The village enjoyed their protection while the school would be provided for by farms in the village. It had provided witches and wizards a safe place to live and barter and to learn about what the Founders were trying to accomplish. The village boomed over the years as magical families moved to the area to allow their children to more easily reach the school.

Salazar had built his Chamber of Secrets, named so by his daughter Elizabeta, to hold his most secret research away from the students and as home for the basilisk, Seleia, that he had bred as an experiment. He had bred her not only for the ingredients he could get from her body but also as protection for the school from any who would threaten it and the precious children within. His heart ached at the thought of her death. Unfortunately she was quite insane in the end. She had always adored children, especially his own, and would have wanted to be killed rather than harm a child no matter their blood. He felt a stab of hatred for Tom Riddle, his descendant who had turned his beloved friend away from her sacred task.

Salazar sneered at the thought of Tom Riddle and his quest to finish what he thought was Salazar's dream, his _noble_ work. Salazar had never hated New Bloods, had never wanted them dead or excluded from Hogwarts or the Wizarding world. He knew that they were important for the continuation of magic. Their blood renewed the blood of the Old lines and brought new lines into the magical world.

It was true that Salazar had argued with the other Founders over them. Not because he wanted them banned but because he wished for the New Bloods to start their educations separately from the magically raised students. Salazar often found New Bloods to be frightened of themselves, their powers, and many times their own relatives. Unless they had the good fortune to be born into Noble families New Bloods were mostly uneducated, illiterate, and unhygienic. They were a great security risk to the school and their fellow students as they had most often been taught to fear and revile magic due to priests. Priests were likely to be the highest authority figure a New Blood would ever meet and religion preached against the evils of magic.

Back then they didn't have Unplottable and Muggle-Repelling Charms. There was nothing stopping the New Bloods from leading others to their safe haven. He had wanted the taken from their muggle parents and to be adopted into magical families. If not that then for them to at least be educated before being allowed to attend Hogwarts so they were on equal footing. The others had disagreed. They had thought they had no right to separate a child from their parents.

Salazar's warnings came true as he knew it would, not that even he felt like saying _I told you_ so when it happened. In 1012 a large group of dissatisfied witches and wizards, muggles, Goblins and Orcs attacked the village of Hogsmeade with the intention of drawing the Founders out for a fight. To the armies detriment they did. Salazar and Godric had lead the charge against them, leaving behind Rowena and Helga to guard the school and the students. Salazar had known that Godric had a fierce hatred of goblins for killing his parents and younger brother Aflestan.

He had only been able to watch as Godric had slaughtered them by the dozen. Godric personally slew the royal family to the last babe and took the sword of King Ragnuk the 1st for his own and later had his name engraved upon it in insult. Salazar himself, as an insult and security that it wouldn't happen again, had bound the souls and magic of their enemies to the many sets of armor and the statues of Hogwarts. Stripped of their identities they were meant to guard Hogwarts for all time, immortal and unable to pass on. Helga had used their blood and bones to strengthen the wards and charms around Hogwarts.

Quicker and quicker the memories of his life flashed past his minds eyes. It was at the end when the memories of Harry James Potter flashed before his eyes. Memories of the 'Modern' Wizarding World. Memories of Hogwarts and memories of his "descendant". Tom Riddle then Lord Voldemort. Disgust curled in Salazar's gut.

Over his nearly three and half centuries of life Salazar Slytherin had battled many would be Dark Lords and Ladies and had battled several true ones. Tom Riddle had nothing on them. Salazar had battled against ancient horrors, Fae, demons and daemons summoned from the Outer Planes. He had killed more people that Riddle had ever thought about and for reasons history would never know.

* * *

Growling Salazar kicked the demon in the chest sending it backwards several feet. Salazar reached out for the link he had always felt. Pulling on it caused a long sword to appear in his hand. Cadfæl. A sword forged for him in a dragon's breath. A sword capable of killing supernatural beings, the undead, demons and daemons.

The blade was made of dark iron, appearing completely black in color aside from the band of gold down the middle engraved with runes more ancient than any had seen in these times. The hilt felt as comfortable in his hand as it ever had. The hilt was a stylized dark green scaled basilisk with yellow diamonds for eyes. The end of the hilt was the tail which was slightly curved where it wrapped around a large dark diamond and it's mouth was opened as if to swallow the blade. Gripping the sword he stabbed the Dementor in the chest causing it to scream. Normally no mortal blade could touch them and it had arrogantly allowed him to attack it.

"Die _vermin_!" Salazar hissed, channeling the power of Light into the blade causing white flames to erupt along the blade. The Dementor screeched horribly as it was consumed by the blade. Several motes of light left it's body. Salazar could sense their relief and their gratitude before they disappeared.

The Dementor grew frantic before it shrunk down before Salazar's eyes leaving a dark purple, almost black crystal on the ground. Salazar could sense the miasma coming off it. The Dementor, in a desperate bid to live, had crystallized itself. With the crystal a witch or wizard could summon and control the Dementor. The demon obviously thought Salazar would be greedy and power hungry enough not to pass up a potentially powerful servant.

"Too bad for you demon I don't truck with your kind." Salazar said before he thrust Cadfæl into the crystal breaking it and killing the demon. Turning his attention to the other Dementor he saw it attempting to flee with the body of a teenager laying on the ground drooling and staring into the air. Gripping Cadfæl tightly he willed it's form to change. Salazar grinned when it became a spear before throwing it through the air. The Dementor wailed as it was impaled and stuck to the wall.

 _§Who sent you demon?§_ Slytherin snarled in Parseltongue. _§Tell me swiftly and I will make your end quick.§_

 _ **§KiLlEr! MuRdeR oF mY KiN.§**_ The Dementor rasped.

 _§That is not what I asked.§_ Salazar hissed his eyes narrowed. Channeling a bit of light into the spear caused the Dementor to screech in pain.

 _ **§WItCh! MInIsTrY WItCh! FOuL, lOaThSoMe CrEaTuRe!§**_ The Dementor hissed. _**§I WiLl bE aVeNgEd. My BrOtHeRs WilL cOmE fOr YoU!§**_

 _§Not before you are dead.§_ Salazar replied before he incinerated the demon. Concentrating he forced it into crystal form. Perhaps he would have some use for it. It could perhaps be used for a Ritual of Banishment.

Just like when he killed the other Dementor several motes of light escaped from it's body. Salazar caught the one belonging to the muggle before him and gently coaxed it towards the body. With a magic forgotten in this Age he retied the soul to the body of the muggle causing him to gasp as his consciousness reconnected to his body. He screamed before he passed out. Grimacing Salazar found the wand he had dropped before he grabbed the muggle. Groaning as his smaller than normal body struggled with the weight he cheated by putting a lightening charm on the muggle. Since he didn't have any magic, at least none he could access as Salazar quickly categorized the boy as a Squib, the spell worked easier than it would have on a witch or wizard.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Salazar rummaged around the pile of discarded items in his closet. He was doing his best to ignore his anger at Dumbledore and the faint sense of betrayal he got from the revelations that had been revealed to him that night. He hummed as he found what he was looking for. A wooden box five inches long and three inches wide. Biting his tongue he carefully carved Runes for containment, concealment and purifying on it along with several different kinds of locking and avoidance Runes.

Salazar grunted. The magic of this body was crude and not used to the tasks he was using it to perform but Salazar was nothing if not stubborn. He was a Master of Magic and a servant. He was talented and powerful. He channeled his magic through his fingers powering up the Runes. They glowed briefly before settling down. If he concentrated on it enough he could sense their gentle hum as they worked to keep the crystal safe from curious people and keep it's miasma contained.

An owl flew through the window and alighted on hid desk. Reaching for letter tied to it's leg Salazar vaguely recognized it as the crest of the Ministry of Magic. The owl flew back out the window as Salazar broke the seal. Reading Salazar fought the urge to incinerate it.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We have received intelligence that you caused an unknown magical phenomenon at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

 _The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

 _As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards_ ' _Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _Improper Use of Magic Office_

 _Ministry of Magic_

 _Like hell!_ Salazar thought with anger.

He couldn't be arrested. He had too much to do. He needed to sort out his mind. Was he Salazar Ezekiel Slytherin or Harry James Potter or both? Three hundred and twenty-seven year old Master of Magic or fifteen year old teenage Gryffindor? It was irritating and distracting having the memories of two lives. He needed to time to come to terms with what was happening to him.

 _A/N: I know that this premise has been done before, and done quite well in several stories, but I wanted to add my own to it. This story will have slight crossovers with the television shows of Merlin and BTVS along with other genres.  
_


	2. Sorting Himself Out- Part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

* * *

Salazar jumped up from his desk chair. Focusing on his magic he released it in a subtle wave. All of his thing started jumping and flying from their places to neatly settle in his trunk. Unlike the teenage boy he truly was he like things neat and orderly. Closing the trunk he locked it before he picked it up with his right hand and grabbed his Firebolt with his left. He did not have time to be here if Aurors were going to be showing up. He would not allow them to destroy his wand and leave him partially defenseless.

With a _'crack'_ Salazar disappeared.

* * *

Salazar took a deep breath of Scottish air after he apparated to the front of Hogwarts. No matter the wards put up they would never be able to stop him from entering the school. He and his friends had poured their very essences and magic into making their beloved home. Here he could heal and order his mind and body. Salazar put a hand on the gate and pushed his magic inside. The gate shivered before they opened, allowing him to walk inside.

With a muted _'crack!'_ a house elf appeared before him. It was a male with floppy ears and a long, pointed nose with a bulb on the end.

"Master Sally-zar!" The elf exclaimed. "You have returned!"

A confused look came over his face.

"B-But you is being Harry Potter?"

"I am both." Salazar smiled. "I am Salazar Slytherin reborn. In this life I am Harry Potter."

The elf nodded, a look of amazement on his face.

"What is your name?" Salazar asked.

"I am Willard my lord." The elf said. "What can I be doing for you sir?"

"I am going to be staying here Willard." Salazar answered him. "I will be staying in my Chamber beneath the school but I will likely visit other places. I will require meals and access to the school potion stores and library. Please make sure that I am not made known to anyone staying."

"Sir will be alone in Hogwarts except for Professor Burbage, Professor Trelawney and Professor McGonagall who is staying for part of the summer. They have all left for the day and Professor Whiskers is gone to the I-C-W." Willard informed him.

* * *

Salazar walked down the long hallway. He would be using his own entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. The entrance that had been discovered was actually an exit and entrance for Seleia when Salazar took off of the grounds or into the forest. The room hadn't originally been a bathroom but one of the exits of the school. Gods some people must think he was a pervert having an entrance into a female bathroom.

 _§Inconver§_ Salazar hissed causing the section of wall to lower itself into the floor, granting him entry. Flicking his wand he produced a globe of light that hovered in the air revealing a long smooth curved passage leading downwards. He made a note to have some elves dust the corridor.

Salazar coughed as the door to his Chamber groaned open, a bit of dust falling down on him. He walked into the entrance hall. A pang of sorrow rushed through him as he saw the corpse of Seleia.

 _§I am sorry my old friend.§_ Salazar whispered, touching her head as a tear slid down his cheek.

Seleia had been there for him even after his friends had passed on to the next life. A friend and a protector who loved him, children and the school. Eager to learn and to expand her mind. He hated how she had been twisted by Riddle. She would never have wanted that to happen.

Scoffing at the ladder by the door to Seleia's exit Salazar intoned a quick word causing the stone to stretch forward, destroying the ladder, and forming a wide set of steps down into the Chamber. Turning around Salazar scowled at the statue that supposedly represented him. He looked nothing like that in his first life. The statue made him look like a deformed ape. He had been quite a bit more handsome, thank you very much.

Clearly one of his descendants had tried to make a statue of what he possibly looked like. Hissing in Parseltongue he sent a spell at the statue causing it to melt. Manipulating the spell he weaved the stone into an elaborate archway, transmuting the stone into marble. The design had vines an lattice work worked into it. He would inspect

"Foolish descendants I did not give you permission to mess with my Chamber." He muttered as he stepped up to a side wall.

Reaching out Salazar ran his index finger in a full circle in the middle of the wall. Once anti-clockwise then once clockwise. A circle of amber light flared into existence before it filled with a pentagram surrounded by arcane symbols. One of the points was filled towards the top. Grabbing hold of the pentagram as if it were solid he turned it. First to a diamond symbol, then a starfish, next to an infinity sign before resting on a a triangle with a circle in it bisected by a line. The pentagram flashed before turning into a triangle with a circle in the middle. Salazar slid his finger down the middle, bisecting it. Next he knocked around it. Once, twice, once then twice again.

 _ **§Password§**_ A deep, raspy voice asked.

 _§Our way is the True way.§_ Salazar hissed in reply.

There was a rumbling sound before the wall split apart in two revealing another wall. The second wall collapsed into segments that opened in a circular clock-wise motions with the sound of rock grinding on rock. Torches and several fireplaces erupted in flame illuminating the room. Stepping into the room Salazar was glad that the preservation charms were still in effect. The cavernous room was as large as the Great Hall.

Shelves of books and scrolls sat along the walls along with chests of precious metals and stones. Weapons from around the world hung on the walls along with different sets of armor. Artifacts from around the world sat on shelves and stands made of stone. Elaborate tapestries hung from the walls showing his family crest and different battles or ancient tales.

This room was his own personal vault kept safe from any unscrupulous descendants. Many of the books and scrolls were penned in his own hand, that of his friends or were one of a kind artifacts. In the middle of the floor were creme colored tiles. It was a mural of a Basilisk curled up but watchful. The amazing thing was it was done entirely in precious gems. The basilisk's scales was done with slices of emeralds and it's eyes were yellow diamonds.

Ignoring everything Salazar stalked across the room to stand before a seemingly blank wall.

 _§Open in the name of Salazar Ezekiel Slytherin.§_ Salazar hissed causing the wall to retreat and slide to the side revealing a stair case that wound down.

Grabbing a torch it burst into flames on it's own. Making his way down the stairs he walked deeper and deeper beneath the ground. Finally he made it to a circular chamber. Sitting inside were four large stone monuments. Sitting atop them were four diamond caskets. Inside laid the bodies of their four Founders. As Salazar neared the threshold he felt the wards test him and his magic. If he meant any of the bodies harm or wished to steal anything inside he would be violently expelled. Luckily he didn't have any such ideas and he walked inside unharmed. Above each casket hung a silk banner bearing their crests.

Salazar walked to the fourth casket beneath the Slytherin family banner. Salazar looked through the diamond to see the aged face of Salazar Slytherin. Salazar twitched slightly at seeing his own body inside it. He had to admit it was a little freaky. Shaking it off Salazar turned his attention to the locked onyx box set before his casket. Whispering the password in an even older tongue he opened it. Salazar reached inside and pulled out a green colored wand with the handle wrapped in basilisk hide and fine strands of silver filigree. A rush of power roared through his veins as the wand connected with his core.

"Twelve and one quarter inch Greenwood with a thestral heart-string core." Salazar muttered the words he had heard from the Wand Smith Gervaise Ollivander all those centuries ago. "Hello again old friend."

Salazar slid the wand into his pocket before he stared at the other three caskets. A feeling of pain and loneliness stabbed at him. He truly, deeply missed his friends. The friendship of Ron and Hermione paled in comparison to the relationships he shared with his fellow Founders. The years they lived and grew together until their deaths.

"I do not know why I have awakened in this time my friends." Salazar said, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I do not know if you as well will reawaken. For now I am alone."

Salazar swallowed.

"But I _will_ persevere, as I always have. I swear to you that I will not let the transgression against us pass unheeded. I will remind them of their true history even if they don't want to hear it."

Bowing slightly to the bodies of his friends he cleared his mind. Whirling around he made his way back to his vault. The walls leading to their tomb closed behind him and he sighed, leaning against a nearby chair. He did not think seeing the remains of his friends would hurt as much as it did.

Walking into the middle of the room he stood on the mural in the middle of the room before stamping his feet in a specific order. He stepped to the side as a wide pedestal rose up from the floor through the new opening. Sitting on top of it was a marble block covered in runes and other mystical symbols. Utilizing his wand he poured his power into the ward stone strengthening the wards once more. The runes and symbols glowed gold as they hungrily absorbed his power. With a flick of his wrist he cut off the flow of power and allowed the pedestal to sink once more into the floor.

* * *

It was when his beloved Marla lay on her death bed that in a moment of weakness and comfort Rowena had sought out Salazar. She had wanted a child and wanted a powerful father that wouldn't tie her down and keep her from her own research. Rowena had wanted her bloodline to continue and felt it was her duty to pass on her talent and intelligence. Helena Ravenclaw had been the result of that union. Salazar didn't know if Helena had ever truly known that he was her father but he knew that many had had their suspicions. His powerful reputation and Rowena's had kept them quiet.

Helena had been a lovely, inquisitive child and very intelligent and he had doted upon her as much as he had been able. He taught her magic that others wouldn't and paid attention to her opinions. He did not treat her differently because she was a woman and did not tolerate those who berated her or liked to put her down. He had always shown those _people_ his displeasure.

When Gerald Potter, now known as the Bloody Baron, had chased after his daughter at the request of Rowena he had been quite angry. He had not approved of the man who tried to woo his daughter. Gerald was arrogant, a misogynist and stubborn, not to mention he was twenty years Helena's elder. Nineteen year old Helena had wanted nothing to do with the man but he would not leave her alone.

His anger was nothing compared to the fury he had felt when he learned of Helena's death at Gerald's hands. Even if his supposed remorse and taking of his own life had done nothing to cool his rage. He had cursed Gerald to never find rest as long as his daughter did not offer him her forgiveness. Unknowingly, and to his regret, Helena had been caught in the curse so she could not pass over until she forgave the Baron.

He had knelt in front of his daughter's ghost in apology. He had begged her forgiveness for keeping her from moving on. Helena, sweet Helena, had instantly forgiven him and had even thanked him for cursing Gerald on her behalf. She had wanted him to suffer and he had ensured that.

Seeing Helena floating along the hallway he decided to take his chance. He wanted another piece of his old life back.

"Hello Little Bud." Salazar spoke up.

"What did you call me?" Helena asked in shock as she whirled around.

"I said hello Little Bud." Salazar smiled.

Helena flew into his face.

"How did you learn of that name?" Helena asked angrily. She did not like a stranger using the nickname her father, and yes she knew that he was her father, had given her.

"I am Salazar Slytherin reborn." Salazar replied.

A conflicted expression came to Helena's face before it firmed.

"Tell me the truth in Parseltongue." She ordered.

Salazar gave her a puzzled look before realization dawned on him. It was impossible to lie in Parseltongue, the magic forbade it.

 _§I, Salazar Ezekiel Slytherin, have returned§_ Salazar smiled. _§Reborn in this form I have received the memories of my past life.§_

Reaching into his magic he called it forth and reach for her hand after whispering an ancient incantation. Grabbing it in his own he gave her now solid had a squeeze. The enchantment, technically Necromancy, allowed him to touch and effect spirits.

"F-Father?" Helena asked. If she could have paled she would have.

"Y-you know?" Salazar asked. It was his turn to be shocked. She had never said that she knew before.

"Of course." Helena said, giving him a look that practically screamed 'duh'. "I am not an idiot father. I just didn't want to tarnish your reputation. I didn't want to hurt mother either at first but she made me so angry I almost revealed it. Only my love for you stayed my hand. Besides I can understand Parseltongue father, even if I can't speak it. That was a big clue for me."

Salazar sighed before he offered her a soft smile.

"I am sorry that you endured that Little Bud." Salazar said taking her hand in his. "I did not and do not care if anyone knew you are my daughter. I may have never married your mother but I loved you as much as any of my Trueborn children. Never doubt that."

Helena smiled.

"I know father." She said. "I cannot say that I never felt like I was less than them but I know you loved me and did as much for me as you could."

Reaching forward she hugged him. Salazar sighed as he hugged her in return. What he wouldn't give to have her truly alive with him once again. Unfortunately his research into that subject was unfinished.

* * *

Fury simmered on Salazar's face. Many of the important wards originally placed by himself and the others were no longer functioning. Someone had purposefully turned some off while others had added new wards that interfered with the originals. Several of the Parselmagic wards he had placed were non-functioning. Salazar grimaced. This would take time and quite a bit of magic to correct.

Salazar hissed out several spells and the ward stone split in two to reveal a golden receptacle in the middle partially filled with blood. Salazar sliced his hand with his dagger, adding his blood to receptacle. With it he could make the changes he desired and reactivate the old ones. His wards would supersede any others. Absentmindedly healing his hand he watched the ward stone close before it glowed, accepting his blood.

Salazar began by stripping several redundant wards added over the years by many Headmasters and Headmistress'. Various Anti-Apparition and Anti-Portkey wards were stripped away in little flashes of magic. Salazar scowled and cursed viciously as he encountered a ward that suppressed Hogwart's personality. It would prevent her from contacting the Headmaster or teachers about problems or things that needed their attention. It was during this time that the stairs started moving and doors started appearing and disappearing since Hogwarts was not able to stop it. With a wrench of his wand he tore apart the suppression placed upon her.

 _ **'Father!'**_ A rich, melodious female voice called out in his mind causing him to wince at the volume. _**'Father has returned!'**_

 _'My child it is good to hear your voice once more but I beg you to speak more softly.'_ Salazar said, a smile coming to his face.

 _ **'Thank you for freeing me father.'**_ Hogwarts thanked him softly, pain and relief in her voice. _**'It has been so long since I was suppressed. It was horrible. My thoughts were jumbled and I could not properly control myself or my inner workings.'**_

 _'How long has it been?'_ Salazar asked. He felt anger and disgust at the suffering Hogwarts had went through.

 _ **'Three hundred and seventy-five years.'**_ Hogwarts replied.

 _'Have you chosen a name for yourself yet my dear?'_ Salazar asked.

 _ **'I have chosen the name Islandr father.'**_ Hogwarts replied. _**'It is good that you have returned father. So much has changed since your death. So many lies about you and the others have been spread.'**_

 _'I know.'_ Salazar said sadly. _'I plan to change it. Why were you suppressed Islandr?'_

 _ **'I was younger then and constantly curious.'**_ Islandr admitted with a feeling of slight embarrassment. _**'I kept harassing the Headmaster. It wasn't until his successor that I was fully suppressed. I didn't like many of his policies and I wasn't afraid to tell him. He felt as a Pureblood he should not have to listen to me.'**_

 _'Well I will no longer allow you to be suppressed dear one.'_ Salazar replied.

With a twirl of his wand he added protections to the ward stone so she could never be suppressed again without his permission.

 _ **'Thank you Father.'**_ Islandr replied. _**'Does this mean I can't make the stairs or doors move anymore?'**_

 _'Of course not dear one.'_ Salazar smiled Stopping that would remove some of the _magic_ of the building in his opinion. _'I wouldn't take away your fun.'_

Islandr squealed in the back of his mind causing Salazar to cringe.

Salazar refaced the ward stone with determination. Over the next several hours he expended vast amounts of magic and concentration removing over one hundred and twenty-seven redundant wards. Salazar panted as he sat on the floor of the ward chamber. Groaning he snapped his fingers to call an elf to him. With a slight _'crack'_ a female elf stood in front of him.

"What can Sally be doing for Master?" She asked.

"Bring me a pitcher of cool water, a glass and a vial of Pepper-Up Potion please." Salazar said.

"Yes Master." Sally said before disappearing.

Thirty seconds later she reappeared with the requested items. With a snap of her fingers the pitcher poured him a glass of water before the glass floated to him. Taking it he quickly gulped it down followed by three other glasses. He pulled the stopper out of the potion vial before he downed it causing steam to billow from his ears. He felt new energy in his limbs and the rate his magic was regenerating speed up.


End file.
